Azeroth United
by Lion94
Summary: AZEROTH UNITED The best character, Arthas has a different story since Icecrown.


Hello! First time here. This is not really the story telling you are looking for, but still i hope you enjoy reading it. If i get a few positivw replies i migjt work on a Sylvanas/lich king romance after this. Enjoy!

AZEROTH UNITED

The best character in the game is in my opinion Arthas as the Lich King. As we know the scourge and the lich king were created by the legion, to make the conquering of azeroth easier. The lich king starts to resist the legion and now they are enemies.

All we know is that the lich king wants an ubdead world, an undead army. But why? As far as i know that question is never answered. Why does the scourge do what they do?

Here is where the lorecrafting of an alternate timeline begins:

On top of icecrown citadel, the fight between the heroes and the lich king is about to start. Tirion Fordring is ready to end the scourge threat. Before they will engage the lich king, they want answers. What was the reason for the scourge to attack and turn all life to undead? The lich king, impressed by how far the heroes had come, thought he owed them the answer. Here is revealed what the reason for everyting the scourge has done was. The lich king told the heroes that the only way to even have a chance against the legion, they would have to fight them as one. The lich king knew as no other that the living races always were in conflict with eachother, thus not being "one". The harsh but only way was to have 1 big army, loyal to 1 king, the lich king. The lich king revealed that he might even look into a way to revive the killed races of azeroth once the legion would be destroyed. This part came from the last human part of Arthas, who still was the dominant force within the lich king.

The heroes thought the way of the lich king was insane. But at the same time they felt he was right about the conflicts between the living races and the inevitable threat of the burning legion. Ofcourse the heroes wouldn't let the scourge slaughter all of Azeroths races. But they did see that their main goal was the same eventually. This however did not hold them back from the fight.

The heroes engaged the lich king. After a long fight the lich king was very weakened and knelt down on the ground. Forstmourne was lying next to him.

The heroes came closer, to deliver a final blow. One of the heroes told them to wait and think this over. Why kill the powerful lich king? The scourge would roam free and the lich king could prove a very important force to fight the legion. The other heroes were thinking as well. Some agreed to give the lich king a chance to be an ally against the burning legion, as they knew that they were the real threat. Some heroes, including Tirion, did not agree, as they had developed an immense hate for the lich king and the scourge. After a short argument, the heroes eventually agreed that in order to save azeroth, they would need al the help they could get. And so they proposed the lich king an alliance.

Being severely weakened by the heroes, the lich king now saw for the first time that both members of the horde and alliance worked together to face a common enemy, which in this case was himself. This adjusted his views that the living races could indeed fight together. Realizing this the lich king agreed to the offer. He would stop the scourge and pull them back to icecrown. There he would prepare the scourge and himself for the coming legion invasion. Not knowing when, but as always, it would happen sooner or later. The lich king stood up with the last of his strength and said he would accept the horde and alliance as allies.

As they concluded their alliance, Sylvanas made her way to the top op Icecrown. She didn't understand. There was no fighting. She drew her bow and aimed at the Lich king. While she was ready to fire she asked the heroes why they werent fighting the lich king. The heroes explained their new alliance, but Sylvanas did not want to hear it. Her hate for Arthas was too great. She fired her arrows at Arthas. The heroes defended their new ally. They did not attack Sylvanas, but they blocked and parried her arrows with magic and shields. Sylvanas kept firing arrow after arrow, while the heroes tried to reason with her. As much as she disliked it, they were right. It would be a better chance if they worked together. Sylvanas realized she once thought this way of the alliance, which she once hated too. Now they worked together. She figured if she could do it once, maybe she could do it again now with arthas. Sylvanas stopped firing. She walked to the lich king and said "i will never forgive you for what you have done, Arthas. But i will accept you as an ally against the legion." Then she walked away. It had cost a few days before Sylvanas could be spoken to again. She had to process what had happened, and she had to accept that her revenge on the lich king was gone. But it wasn't gone for nothing. It was for a greater purpose. The survival of Azeroth.

A United Azeroth

During the cataclysm, pandaria, and warlords conflicts, the lich king prepared and made the scourge stronger.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
